


Silence

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Reveal, Mute - Freeform, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Roommates, Secret Identity, character pretending to be mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: three times Peter pretends to be mute and the one time he speaks instead of staying silent.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz/gifts).



1

Peter hadn’t told anyone that he was Spider-Man. He wanted to change that with Harry, Harley, and Johnny. Being in a relationship though made it hard for him. Especially since he didn’t know how to tell them that he was the hero. The same hero who was now helping Johnny out because his luck led him to work with the Human Torch aka Johnny Storm aka the very hot guy who would know who he is if he spoke. So now he was pretending to be mute and Johnny was talking with him about something and he would just nod. Once they beat the bad guy, Johnny asked him to join him for pizza, which sounded great if he was not Johnny’s boyfriend. He shook his head not wanting to make things more awkward as he moved his hands acting like he was signing something.

“You can’t speak?” Johnny said surprised. Everyone had always said that Spidey couldn’t shut up. Peter nodded. 

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t know asl but I can learn it so we can work together,” Johnny said. Now Peter was screwed and had to learn sign language. Peter nodded as he swung away. Later when Johnny came home he talked about learning sign language.

“How about I learn it with you?” Peter said. “So we both can know it. It would be nice to know another language and I’m sure it would look good on my resume.”

“That sounds great!” Johnny said as they planned to learn sign language together. Peter just was glad that he didn’t have to deal with explaining his secret identity yet.

2

Peter hated running into his boyfriends in the suit but normally he could avoid them or the conversation didn’t last long. Except for today, he found Harry crying in an alley. When he saw Spidey he seemed shocked before he looked down. 

“Why are you here?” Harry asked. Peter made a motion to show that he was passing by. Harry looked at him before it clicked.

“You’re mute,” Harry said. Peter nodded. “I’m sorry that I didn’t know. Most people claim you don’t know how to shut up.” Peter shrugged. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. Normally I don’t cry in alleyways.” Peter nodded. “It’s just you arrested Norman recently and so I figured he was gone and I was done with that but his lawyers showed up today about Oscorp which I don’t want but if I let someone else take it they may continue the evil.” Peter nodded. “Maybe I should talk with Pete, he always knows what to do when I talk to him. He should be home soon.” Peter nodded realizing he needed to get home before Harry arrived and start some hot tea. Harry told him to buy and Peter swung away heading home as fast as he could. He got changed and started the tea as soon as he was inside.

“Peter,” Harry called out when he came in the door.

“In the kitchen,” Peter said. Harry came in and Peter acted like he didn’t know why his boyfriend was crying as he pulled him into a hug telling him that everything was going to be okay. 

3

Harley was introduced to Spidey a few times but they were quick introductions and Peter never talked as Tony introduced them. Tony must have thought that Harley knew when he asked Peter to help Harley with his training. Peter tried to argue but Tony told him he either helped Harley get used to the IronLad suit or he wasn’t getting lab time for a month. This was crazy but then Tony reminded him that Pepper would enjoy having Peter in one of her board meetings and next thing he knew he was out faking sign language and hoping he got stuff right as they waited for Tony. Harley had been surprised to witness that Spidey couldn’t talk. He was going to hold this over Tony for the rest of his life. When the man joined them, Harley decided to bring it up.

“Why didn’t you tell me Spidey was mute?” Harley asked. Tony looked at Peter confused.

“I’m pretty sure the kid was talking to me yesterday,” Tony said. Peter gave him a stare that Tony couldn’t see under the mask. Harley looked at Peter confused. 

“So you are pretending to be mute?” Harley asked. Peter signed some stuff to Tony, who didn’t understand sign language. 

“Let me guess, you were hit by a magic spell and now you can’t talk,” Tony said but his smile gave away that he knew something. Peter nodded figuring that lie would have to work for now. 

Later Tony confronted him and he admitted to having not told Harley about being Spider-Man and that he was planning on telling him as soon as he could. He still had to deal with the lie though of Harley thinking he was mute because of a spell.

+1

Peter was annoyed. He had made dinner plans with the other three and they were all late. Meaning Peter beat them all home for once. Harry had got held up by a professor, Harley was in the labs a little longer than he planned, and Johnny was helping out with a cold situation that Peter was not interested in knowing. Peter sat down turning on the news to a video playing of an interview with Steve Rogers. Peter rolled his eyes as he watched.

“Rumor is that Spider-Man could take you in a fight,” the interviewer said. 

“The kid could if he actually could focus instead of talking my ear off,” Steve said. 

“Wow rewind that,” Johnny said. Peter jumped before turning to see Johnny who just got in. Peter did so and Johnny rewatched as Steve said that Spidey would talk your ear off. 

“How does a mute guy talk?” Harry asked. He looked exhausted. Harley who was next to Harry looked at him confused.

“Spidey was only mute for a day a while back,” Harley said. The other two looked at his puzzle. As the three continued to talk Peter felt like hiding in their room away from all of them. 

“Hey Pete, you work on Spidey’s tech, does he talk or not?” Harley asked. Harry and Johnny seemed confused.

“Peter takes pictures for the Daily Bugle of Spidey,” Johnny said. 

“That would make more sense than him working on his tech, Peter hates Spider-Man,” Harry said. 

“Really cause they are best friends according to Tony,” Harley said. The three were not paying attention so Peter went to hide in their room.

“Where do you think you're going, Parker,” Johnny said. Peter turned around.

“I wanted a drink,” Peter lied. The three looked at him and he sighed. 

“Promise you guys won’t be mad cause I was going to tell you guys but I didn’t know how to,” Peter said. The three looked at him and Peter figured he should just get it over with. “I’m Spider-Man.” They all looked surprised.

“Wait so Spidey pretending to be mute was because we would recognize your voice if you talked and would give away that you were Spidey?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. 

“Why not just tell us then?” Johnny said. Peter looked down. 

“That is how you knew to make tea the other day,” Harry said. Peter nodded feeling like he was about to get dumped three times over. “Thank you for listening to that day even though you had already heard what I was going to say.” Peter looked at him shocked. 

“As much as it sucked to be lied to I’m glad you told us now,” Harley said before pulling Peter into a hug that slowly became a group hug. Peter smiled, liking that he was being accepted for his other part of himself by his loves. 


End file.
